Secret Promise
by blackcurrent626
Summary: "Karena itu, aku… dalam hati aku bertekad untuk selalu melindunginya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga Arisa, apapun yang terjadi." / "Tapi…" / My first fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


Tsubasa Uehara memandang langit biru dari balik jendela kaca ruangan itu. Langit tampak cerah dengan awan putih yang menutupinya, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia mendesah kecewa. Lalu pandangan gadis berambut pirang itu beralih menatap sosok yang terbaring dengan tenang di ranjang.

"Arisa…" bisiknya lirih. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping kanan ranjang. Sepasang tangannya beranjak, menggenggam tangan kanan Arisa. Hangat. Ia pun menangis, meletakkan kepalanya bertumpu pada genggaman tangannya dan saudari kembarnya itu.

"Kenapa, Arisa?" isaknya terdengar pilu. "Kenapa kau tidak bicara apa pun padaku? Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada respon apa pun. Arisa tetap diam membisu.

Tsubasa semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" lanjutnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak menceritakannya. Kumohon, bangunlah…. Buka matamu…" pintanya. Suaranya parau karena menangis. Gadis berambut pirang yang biasanya terlihat kuat dan tegar itu kini terlihat begitu ringkih dan rapuh.

Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dengan jejak-jejak air mata. Ia kembali menatap wajah saudari kembarnya yang berambut _olive green_ itu. Raut wajahnya begitu tenang. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia tertidur, hanya desah halus napasnya yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih hidup.

Tsubasa menyerah. Ia merasa sesak untuk berada di ruangan ini sekarang. Karena itu ia memilih keluar, untuk sekedar mencari udara segar. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempat Arisa dirawat. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sepasang mata birunya menatap kosong lantai yang ia tapaki. Ia berhenti sebentar, lalu menghela napas berat. Kemudian kembali berjalan. Terus berulang seperti itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia menubruk seseorang.

BRUK!

Gadis itu meringis merasakan pantatnya yang bertubrukan keras dengan lantai. Lalu ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf pada orang yang ditubruknya barusan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," cicitnya. Ia masih saja membungkuk ketika merasakan orang itu menepuk bahunya. Tsubasa mendongak. "Takeru?"

Takeru tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Yo, Tsubasa…"

.

.

.

**ARISA © Natsumi Ando**

**Hurt/comfort**

**This is my first fic in this fandom.**

**Please to read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

**Secret Promise**

By **Michilatte626**

.

"Jadi… bagaimana kondisi Arisa sekarang?" Takeru memulai. Kini ia dan Arisa duduk di tangga bagian depan rumah sakit.

Tsubasa menggeleng, "sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti," jawabnya pelan. Takeru mengangguk mengerti.

Lagi, Tsubasa menghela napas lelah. "Hei, Takeru," panggilnya. "Menurutmu… apa rahasia yang disembunyikan Arisa dariku?" bisiknya lirih.

Takeru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada anak tangga di belakangnya. Lalu ia memasang wajah berpikir. "Hm… entahlah," jawabnya seadanya. "Kalau Arisa sendiri tidak mengatakannya, mana mungkin kita bisa tahu?"

Tsubasa menyangga dagunya pada kedua lututnya. Matanya menatap kosong anak tangga dibawahnya. "Kau benar."

"Oh ya, Tsubasa. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Takeru mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Tsubasa.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menerima kotak kecil tersebut dengan ragu. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja…"

Tsubasa lantas membuka kotak itu. Sepasang matanya membulat. Ia menatap Takeru dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ini… untukku?"

Takeru mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tersenyum. "Itu kesukaanmu kan? Belakangan ini kau tampak tidak bersemangat. Makanlah," sarannya.

Tsubasa tersenyum lemah sebelum mengambil garpu di dalam kotak dan mulai menyuap _strawberry cake_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lagi, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Takeru terkejut melihat teman dekatnya itu menangis. "Tsu-tsubasa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kalut.

Tsubasa menggeleng, lalu ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Takeru," ucapnya tulus.

"Bukan masalah," jawab Takeru sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Takeru?" Suara Tsubasa terdengar, "kue ini… adalah kue kesukaanku dan Arisa."

Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Dulu… sewaktu kecil, aku dan Arisa sering makan kue ini sama-sama." Tsubasa menatap lurus kue itu di tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup kalau hanya sepotong, maka dari itu aku pasti juga minta bagian Arisa, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan. Ia… bahkan memberikan setengah bagiannya untukku."

Takeru masih menunggu lanjutan cerita Tsubasa.

"Karena itu, aku… dalam hati aku bertekad untuk selalu melindunginya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga Arisa, apapun yang terjadi," lanjut Tsubasa. "Tapi…" pandangannya berubah redup, "aku gagal. Meski sudah berusaha menyamar jadi Arisa dan menyelidiki Osama di kelas 2-B itu, aku… tetap tak tak bisa menguak apa yang Arisa rahasiakan dariku," lirihnya.

Takeru hanya memandang Tsubasa prihatin.

Pandangan Tsubasa menerawang ke arah langit. "Takeru, apa menurutmu Arisa membenciku? Apa dia tidak mempercayaiku? Makanya dia lompat, hingga koma sekarang, tanpa memberitahuku apa-apa."

"Kurasa tidak begitu," komentar Takeru. "Mungkin… ia hanya tidak ingin melibatkanmu. Ia tidak mungkin membencimu," asumsinya.

Tsubasa tersenyum. "Benarkah? Aneh sekali rasanya kalau kau yang mengatakannya padaku," ejeknya.

Tampang Takeru berubah masam. "Apa maksudmu?" sewotnya.

"…"

"Takeru."

"Ya?"

"Besok… bisakah kau belikan aku kue ini lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin memakannya bersama Arisa, seperti dulu…."

.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**A/N: Haha, aneh ya? Maaf kalau fic ini abal banget, tapi Michi pengen banget nulis di fandom ini #egois.**

**Err, reader yang udah (terlanjur) baca, berilah komentar berupa review. Kritik, saran, akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca :) **

**.Michi.**


End file.
